InuYasha the Movie 5: Keystone of Memories
by NinjaGirl345
Summary: Long before InuYasha met Kikyo, he met a half-demon girl named Koneko. The two formed a strong bond before she met an untimely death. Now, nearly a century after her death, InuYasha discovers that the past is resurfacing as the girl he once loved returns.
1. Prologue

**Hello. I am NinjaGirl345, but please, call me Ninja. This is my first InuYasha fanfiction, with more on the way. I, sadly, do not own any of the InuYasha universe, but I do own my half-demon cat Koneko. I hope you enjoy my attempts at another InuYasha movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

InuYasha ran through the forest, his thoughts blazing. _Where is she? I can't find her anywhere!_

He stopped for a moment, sniffing the air, trying to find Koneko's scent. At first, he couldn't smell anything accept fresh grassy scents, but soon he caught a scent he recognized: Koneko. He not only smelled her, but he could smell a demon too. InuYasha took off again, trying to catch up with them. As he ran along, a demon jumped out from a bush, roaring at him. InuYasha had no time to mess around with a demon, so he tried to avoid it. But it followed him, so he had decided to take it out.

"I'll teach ya to mess with me!" InuYasha jumped and prepared to strike the demon. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The demon trembled after the blow, than collapsed. InuYasha laughed. "Serves you right, you pathetic demon!" He felt great, until his thoughts returned to Koneko.

_I have to find you, Koneko. _InuYasha took off, until he found his way into a meadow filled with flowers. It looked almost peaceful, accept for two figures fighting in the distance, tearing up flowers as the dueled. InuYasha looked close, trying to figure out who they were. One was a demon, and the other... _Koneko! _Koneko, a half demon like InuYasha, was fighting off the demon. However, she was badly wounded, having a deep gash in her side. Pools of her blood covered the ground below her. InuYasha was horrified.

_I'm gonna kill that demon and save her! _InuYasha jumped up, pushing Koneko out of the way. "InuYasha-!" InuYasha looked at her, and saw that her eyes were glazed with weakness. "Koneko-!" The demon trampled along, coming towards Koneko.

"InuYasha! Help! Please…." InuYasha ran up and clawed at the demon. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The demon fell down and stopped moving. InuYasha turned and looked at Koneko. Koneko was still bleeding, and she had collapsed on the ground beside him. InuYasha ran to her and tried to help her get up, but instead she remained sitting, and his hands were covered with her blood. Koneko looked at him, with a faint smile on her face. "InuYasha, I'm glad you saved me, but…." She stopped, as if afraid to go on.

"What? Spit it out!" She finally continued, her voice filled with pain. "I think I overdid it this time…." InuYasha felt almost breathless, his thoughts racing. _Koneko? What are you trying to-? _With realization at her words, he felt hallow all of a sudden. _Does this mean it's the end? _He looked at her, and even though she looked defeated, she was still smiling. Anger filled him as he yelled at her, believing he could've prevented this. "Why didn't you wait for me? I could've stopped them! Then you wouldn't be-!"

"InuYasha", she whispered, her breath coming in gasps, "Please. Come here." He looked at her, his eyes loosing the anger and being replaced by an unusual softness. "I have something for you." InuYasha bent lower, his face so close to Koneko's that they almost touched. Koneko slowly moved her arm, the effort paining her. She reached towards her neck and pulled out a pouch with a single cord wrapped around it.

"Take this." InuYasha was still shocked. _What is she doing? Giving that to me... but why?_

"InuYasha..." Koneko seemed to read his mind. "Please, InuYasha. Take this, and keep it for me. I want you to...", she stopped. She tried to go on, but the pain seemed too unbearable for her. She let out a cry, InuYasha holding her.

"Please, Koneko... Take it easy." Koneko looked into his eyes, her pain dulling them. But then, a spark lit them as she tried to continue.

"InuYasha, I want you to keep this to remember me by. Think of it as a gift, for all the things you did for me. See this?", she opened the pouch, revealing a stone filled with glittering gems, "You remember this? The day we saw the shooting star, and you made a promise to me…." Koneko stopped, and she went still. Her arm fell to her side, and her eyes closed. InuYasha felt dumbstruck. _Koneko can't be dead! It can't be true! _

InuYasha pulled her up and shook her a bit, trying to wake her, but not hurt her. It was futile; the girl was dead. InuYasha looked up into the sky, tears falling from his eyes. He yelled at the sky, as if it would bring her back.

"Koneko! Don't leave me! Koneko-!"

* * *

><p>InuYasha woke with a start, his heart racing and cold sweat running down his neck. He felt exhausted, like what happened in his dream was real, but he knew it was all in the past.<p>

_That happened almost 100 years ago. I almost forgot how it happened…But how could I ever forget? That was one of the worst days of my life. _He looked down at his wrist, where Koneko's bracelet was. Ever since the day she died, he wore it in her honor. But, somehow, he must have forgotten it, since he hadn't thought of her since.

_I've been havin' this dream over and over again since…_InuYasha realized that he started to have his dream after Kikyo died by Naraku's poison. _Of course! Kikyo's death must've brought this memory back! _InuYasha took out the pouch, having been around his neck all this time, and put it into his palm. He could still smell Koneko's scent, although very faint. He grasped it, hoping to rekindle those lost memories. _She had long gray hair, and bright green eyes. _Then, InuYasha heard rustling from across him. He quickly put the bracelet into his clothes, just in time to see Miroku sit up.

"Hello, InuYasha. Are you feeling alright?" After some silence, Miroku went on. "You seem to be troubled. Did you have a nightmare?" InuYasha snorted, replying, "Miroku, demons _never _have nightmares! Besides…I wanted to take watch next." Miroku seemed to not believe him, but instead agreed.

"Okay. But remember, InuYasha, we're always here to help." Miroku layed down, while InuYasha remained up, keeping an eye on the others. Miroku didn't know how close his question was to the truth, but InuYasha couldn't bear to tell anyone. For the rest of the night, InuYasha remained there, knowing that he couldn't sleep, fearing he would see Koneko's blood- riddled body and be unable to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. I want you all to know a few things before you crticize me:<strong>

**1. This is my first fanfiction on this site, so excuse my confusion on some features.**

**2. This takes places after Kikyo's death and before Kanna's death (sorry if I spoiled it for ya).**

**3. I have plenty of chapters already made for this story, along with a few others, so I should be updating often before school starts.**

**4. Please feel free to comment on my stories, but please don't critique me too harshly. I try to write as best and originally as I can. If you have a problem, please let me know, but not just to be mean. I always wanna improve as an author.**

**Thanks for reading my story. More to come soon. Ninja is out; Peace!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ninja here! Chapter One is up! As always, I don't own any of the InuYasha universe, but I do own Koneko. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Sesshomaru continued walking, his group following close behind. Rin was riding Ah-Un, while Jaken followed close behind. Kohaku kept close, holding his weapon in case any demons came their way. Sesshomaru stopped, picking up a scent. It was faint, and yet...

_This scent, why is it familiar? I barely know it... Who's is it?_

In the distance, a small shrine rose above the hills, surrounded by mist. The scent was drifting from there, almost like a trail leading him to it. Sesshomaru started again, this time straight towards the shrine. _Who ever this scent belongs to must be in there. I don't know why, but I seem to be drawn to this place._

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken ran up to his lord, looking confused. "Why are you going to that run-down shrine, me Lord? I don't think that there will be anything there to help you in your quest to defeat Naraku-" Jaken turned and noticed that Sesshomaru had kept going towards the shrine, not seeming to have heard him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" Sesshomaru turned back, looking at Jaken calmly. "Jaken, stay here with Rin and Au-Un. Kohaku, keep them safe. I'll take a look in the shrine."

He continued on, meters from the shrine. The group merely replied "Yes Lord Sesshomaru" as he continued forward. Right before he could step into the shrine, a bright white light came towards the shrine. Sesshomaru ran inside, the light just missing him. Inside, the shrine seemed desolate; dust carpeted the floors, a cobwebs decorated the roof. His eyes found a small figure on a small table in the center, covered in a silk robe.

_Is that a girl? _He could distinguish some of her features: her long gray hair, her cat ears... _Cat ears? Does that mean she's a half-breed like InuYasha? _He caught her scent, realizing it was the one he was following. _She is a half demon! But how come her scent seems so familiar? I've never met her before. _

As he pondered, the white light hit her body, bathing it in a warm glow. Sesshomaru fell back, feeling a great power in the air surrounding him. The girl's body seemed to absorb the light, darkening the room once more. As Sesshomaru rose to leave, he heard movement. Turning, he saw the girl had got up, sitting on top of her former resting place. "Hello. Remember me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was at a loss. _What does she mean? Do I know her? _The girl seemed to understand his confusion, replying, "Surely you remember, Lord Sesshomaru… Don't you?"

Sesshomaru simply asked, "Do I know you?", knowing it didn't matter if he did. The girl seemed as if she knew him, but he didn't remember her at all. The only thing familiar about her was her scent.

Suddenly, the girl tried to stand up, the silk robe falling off her to reveal a decorative kimono beneath it. She stood up for a few seconds, then tried to walk forward. However, she fell forward, almost crashing into the floor. Sesshomaru went forward to help her, only to be surprised as the girl got up again.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. I'm okay. I just haven't got used to walking, since I haven't walked in almost 100 years." She was soon walking, although she tripped here and there, her legs trembling beneath her.

Sesshomaru was shocked. _100 years? She's been dead for almost 100 years? I wonder what brought her back to the living… _

The girl looked at Sesshomaru, kindness and gratitude in her eyes, along with something he couldn't recognize. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?" She waited for a response. After receiving none, she continued. "Well, I wanted to find out why I was brought back from the dead, so I thought that maybe…", She paused before continuing, "…I could travel with you and your group. Until I find out what I need to know."

Sesshomaru thought for a bit, wondering the same thing. _If she travels with me, I may have to watch out for her. That may, or may not, be a problem. I also want to find out why she's alive as well, among other things. So…_

"I guess you can travel with us for the time being." The girl looked happy, and almost ran up to him in joy. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru! I won't be a bother, I promise!"

As the two headed out, the girl turned back towards him, her eyes bright. "My name's Koneko, unless you've forgotten Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the woods. She sat up and took a look around. InuYasha was finishing his watch, while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had recently got up. Kirara was still sleeping, but seemed ready to get up any minute.<p>

_InuYasha looks so sad today. I wonder if he's still upset about Kikyo… _

The look in InuYasha's eyes told her that he was upset, but about what, she didn't know. The pain in his eyes were so different then when Kikyo died. _I've got to find out what's wrong with him._

"Lady Kagome!" Kagome turned her attention to Miroku, who was coming up to her. "It appears that a demon has a been terrorizing towns at night. Sango and I have already agreed to go. Shippo will tag along with us as well. Maybe you should…" Kagome knew what he was talking about. "I'll stay with InuYasha tonight while you guys go slay the demon." InuYasha turned around, the pain in his eyes replaced by annoyance.

"Who said that I'm staying here? I'm goin' to help kill that demon!" Kagome got up, a little mad at him. "Don't you remember that tonight's the night of the new moon? You'll be a human by then!" InuYasha didn't seemed fazed, which angered her even more. "So? Bein' human doesn't mean I can't kill a pathetic demon."

Kagome was angry now. "Why do you have to be such a pain? Sit boy!" InuYasha fell to the ground, leaving a small imprint in the grass. Kagome was mildly amused as he tried to get back up, now afraid of being thrown face first to the ground again.

"Why'd ya do that for?"

"I'm making sure that you don't run off on your own."

"Says you."

"InuYasha-!" InuYasha flinched, almost afraid that she would finish, but she didn't. She was tired now, still wondering what was bothering him. "InuYasha…" She whispered as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were leaving, as if they didn't want to become part of the argument. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it now?" "Well, you seem kinda upset about something. Maybe you could tell me?" InuYasha looked startled, as if he hadn't expected her to ask. _Of course I would, you idiot! _After a pause, InuYasha replied, "If you want me to tell you, wait until after sunset. I'll tell you all about a very special person I knew."

* * *

><p>Koneko followed Sesshomaru out into the sunlight, which hurt her eyes at first, since she hadn't been out for almost a century. But after a while, it didn't hurt much. She saw four figures in the distance, all looking at them. <em>Those must be his vassals. Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, and Ah-Un. I've met Jaken before, but it seems neither him nor Sesshomaru remembers. I don't blame them. That was so long ago…<em>

As they got closer, Koneko could make out the scenery more. Beautiful flowers surrounded them, bright pink in color. In the distance, a dark green forest was full of brush and ferns. _This place has changed so little since I died… _

"Lord Sesshomaru! What did you find in the shrine?" Jaken was calling at them, trying to find out what was found in the shrine. _Only me… _Jaken walked toward them, then stopped after seeing Koneko. "Me Lord, who is that? And where did you find her?" Sesshomaru didn't reply at first, so Koneko replied instead. "He found me in the shrine. I'm Koneko… remember me?"

Jaken looked confused at first, then seemed to remember her. "Koneko! You're the half-demon girl who-" "Jaken. Silence." Jaken seemed taken aback, but only replied, "Yes, me Lord."

Koneko was mildly upset that Sesshomaru wouldn't let Jaken finish his sentence. _Why can't Jaken tell them why I met them all those years before? Is he ashamed that he let a half-demon like me help him? That would be just like him…_

Rin came up to her, Kohaku following behind. The little girl seemed not the least bit afraid, seeming to know that Koneko was a friend. _She looks so innocent… I wonder how long Sesshomaru has had these two following him? He hates humans and half-demons, but yet he lets them tag along. I wonder… _

"Excuse me, miss." Koneko looked down and saw Rin's eyes shining with curiosity. "Who are you? Why were you at the shrine? How do you know Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken?"

Koneko was about to answer her questions when Sesshomaru interrupted. "Rin, stop pestering her with ridiculous questions like that. She doesn't need to answer." Koneko knew now that Sesshomaru didn't want her to reveal her past secrets, but she knew that it would help them all, including herself, if she told them. _I have got to get this off my chest… my deepest secrets… my hidden past…_

"You know what, Rin? I'll tell all of you about everything. Why I was in the shrine, how I met Sesshomaru…" She looked at Sesshomaru, hoping he wasn't mad at her. Instead, he looked keen with interest, almost as if he wanted her to tell them all along. _Maybe its just that he doesn't want me to tell everything, but he's curious too. "_But lets' rest first. Being alive for the first time in nearly a century wears a girl out_._"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ya'll! It's me, Ninja! I know what ya'll are thinkin': <strong>

**"You're updating to much! I can't take it!" or maybe:**

**"Why the short chapters? We want more!"**

**Well, I plan on adding longer chapters later, but I wanna make sure people enjoy these two before I continue, otherwise I may be wasting my time. **

**Feel free to comment on my story, but no harassment, please! Until then, Ninja is out; Peace! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Ninja here! We're up to Chapter 2 already! I feel like I just started this yesterday... Oh yeah, I did! Like always, I only own Koneko. I hope you enjoy this two-part chapter, especially considering they're longer than normal!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The group had set up camp near the shrine, a small fire lit in the center. A river nearby was used by Koneko and the others to find dinner, which was currently roasting on the fire. As they surrounded the fire, Rin looked especially hungry, her eyes looking expectantly at Koneko. She barely stiffled a gigle as the girl nearly inhaled her dinner the moment she got it.

"Whoa there, Rin. Relax! If you keep eating that way, we'll need a medic!" The girl smiled at her before continuing, albeit more slowly. After a moment, Kohaku, Jaken, and even Sesshomaru were eating, and all but Sesshomaru were laughing about some joke Koneko told. _Guess I'm part of the group now. _As the laughter died down, she knew her time to talk had come.

"Okay. Here's how it goes…" She paused, waiting for the others to turn their gazes on her before continuing. "A long time ago, I was born to a cat demon father and a human mother. We were rejected by both demons and humans, so we went to live in a village deep in the forest, which was under a spell so that way nobody could come bother us. Other half-demon children and their parents came to live there as well, since they had no place to live either. We lived in peace for many years, until…" Koneko paused. She looked at the group, and saw their eyes twinkle with curiosity and fear. Even Sesshomaru looked a little interested. However, she didn't want to continue, since this part still hurt her to talk about, but she had to go on.

"Until a group of demons attacked our village. Apparently, the magical shield surrounding us was destroyed, allowing them to enter. They destroyed everything: houses, gardens… all of it was gone. And worst of all, our parents were killed." Koneko looked on, and saw all of their gazes filled with tears, although Sesshomaru didn't have any sadness nor tears in his eyes, only worry. _I would never expect him to be sad. He's always so distant._

"All of us half-demon children had went out into the woods to fetch some herbs, so we were spared. By the time we got back, our whole village was wiped out. We all ran away, hoping to find someone to care for us.", She turned to Sesshomaru, then continued, "That's when I met Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin's look had changed from sadness to excitement. "How did you meet him? What was he like?" Koneko was happy she was so curious. _She's so much more aware then they realize… _Sesshomaru had looked away, and embarrassment was flowing from him. _He's still ashamed that I helped him. If I didn't, then he may not be alive right now. _

"Okay, here's how I met him. After my parents were killed, I wandered through the forest, until I came across a field of lilies. There, I caught a fresh scent of demon blood, and headed off in that direction. That's when I came upon Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. They both were cut up badly, with blood flowing from their wounds. I was shocked at how badly they were hurt, so I decided to help them." Rin was looking a little sad, probably from hearing that her Lord Sesshomaru was hurt before. Sesshomaru felt even more embarrassed now that the secret was revealed, but he would have to get over it. _It's not bad if you need help, Sesshomaru. Even demons get hurt at times… _

"I went over to help when Sesshomaru got up, then told me not to help. He said he didn't need a half-demon child to help when he could heal on his own. I knew that it could take weeks before his wounds would heal, since they were so deep. So I decided to help anyway. 'Lord Sesshomaru, may I please help? If you don't get any medicine, it will be a long while before you heal properly. By then, it may be to late to continue your quest…' He looked at me, and I saw fear and hurt in his eyes. He looked like he had almost given up. I knew that I couldn't have come at a better time. 'Fine. Do what you want. But leave as soon as your done.'"

As Koneko continued, she saw Jaken's eyes were filled with reminiscence, while Rin and Kohaku looked amazed that she had offered and actually helped them. Sesshomaru looked as calm as usual, but his demeanor changed to one she couldn't recognize. _What is he feeling? Happiness? Joy? Thankfulness? I can't tell… his heart is unreachable, even to me. Its as if it's covered in ice…_

"After he allowed me to help, I ran deeper into the forest to look for herbs. I returned a little later, with herbs that I made into a salve and herbal tea for Jaken and Seshomaru to share. 'This salve will be used to protect your wounds from infection, while this tea will help reduce pain. After I give you the salve, I will clean your wounds and bandage them. Then, drink the tea. You and Jaken will have to share the salve and tea. Do you understand?' Sesshomaru looked distant, and he looked as if he was in pain, but quickly acted as if he was fine. 'I don't need any help. I can do it myself. Just give it to me.' He tried to reach it, but he was in too much pain. 'Let me take care of it! You need to rest.' Sesshomaru was annoyed now. 'I don't need your help. If I can't do it myself, than I don't need your herbs.'"

As she told the story, she remembered the exact way he had spoken to her. It was in such an uncaring tone that she felt like he hated her. Sesshomaru looked like he was remembering too, because he looked just like he did after her reaction to him. _He looks a little afraid… just like before._

"I was very upset that he would reply like that to me. I yelled at him, which almost frightened him. 'I did all of that, just for you to tell me that you don't need it? I will help you out, even if you kill me! Understand?' After that, he just nodded, so I grabbed the salve and got ready to rub it into his wound. 'Now, listen to me. This will sting, so try to take it. Even a demon can feel pain, but this may hurt a lot, so…' As I applied it to his wound, he growled in pain the whole time. He almost transformed into his yokai form, but I finished before then. After that, he was much calmer, allowing me to dress his wounds. Then, I took care of Jaken's wounds. He was less fussy, which was worrying, because he was even worse off than Sesshomaru was. I gave him some tea, which had a revitalizing herb in it. That perked him up, and then I tried to give some to Sesshomaru, but he only replied, 'I can take the pain. It's not like I'm a mortal or half-breed…' I didn't mind him, since he was so injured. Than, I got up to leave, replying, 'Good bye! I hope I'll see you again! And Jaken, don't forget to give that tea to Sesshomaru! He still needs it!' After that, I met up with a nice woman and a half demon boy, whom I would know later as InuYasha."

At the sound of his brother's name, Sesshomaru seemed to tense up, which upset the others. _Maybe I shouldn't tell them… No! I have to! They must know that in order to understand how I met him… and died…_

* * *

><p>When it was time for Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara to go, Kagome waved goodbye to them. InuYasha sat inside a nearby cave, thinking about what to say to Kagome. <em>Koneko was, and is, very important to me. I know Kagome is caring, but will she be okay after I tell her this? <em>He shuddered at the thought of her yelling 'sit' over and over again in anger. _I'm afraid of that, but if I don't tell her soon, what then?_

After they left, Kagome and InuYasha sat by the fire, waiting until sunset. As InuYasha gazed at the setting sun, his hair and eyes turned to a coal black. His fangs and claws became normal human teeth and nails. When darkness fell over the land, InuYasha began his tale.

"Kagome, before I met you, before I met even Kikyo, I met another half-demon named Koneko. She was lost in the forest, and my mother and I found her. She was hurt, so mom looked for herbs to help. After a while, me and her became good friends. But that was about the time when my mom died…" He looked at Kagome, and saw a mixed look of sadness and something unknown to him.

"InuYasha… Could you tell me more about her?" InuYasha was shocked to hear that she was interested, and not even the tiniest bit jealous. _Here's hoping…_

"Of course, Kagome. She had long, gray hair with bright green eyes. She had cat ears, because her father was a cat demon. She wore a kimono at times, but mostly she wore a light robe." He laughed a bit as he continued. "She hated wearing 'girly clothes'. After mom died, we would look out for each other. We became… very close. I remember one day, in a flower field…" InuYasha felt a tear slid down his cheek, but rubbed away. He heard Kagome try to come to him, but he pushed her away. He was feeling too much pain in his heart. "InuYasha… please… tell me more. It will help you feel better."

InuYasha tried to gather his thoughts, but he still felt tears fall of his face. _I've got be brave, for Kagome and Koneko. _"One day, I was lookin' for her. I couldn't find her, or her scent, anywhere. In finally found her scent trail, along with the scent of blood and demons. I followed it to a field of lilies, where she and the demon were battling. It was getting her a lot, and she was bleeding all over. I managed to kill it, but by then she was near death. I could tell that she'd almost given up hope."

He turned towards Kagome, and saw pain and sadness in her eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek. He went to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He felt her pain, but it was more than she realized. _It's painful enough for me to think about it, but to relive it again and again… And now that I'm telling her, it just feels like I'm going through this all over again._

He continued, his heart bursting with sadness and frustration. "She had a gash in her side, and it was bleeding a lot. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want her to die. But she loss too much blood… The last thing she did was give me her most valued treasure." He pulled it out of his sleeve as he continued, powered by Koneko's fading scent. "She told me it was special, and that I should keep it forever… It represents our promises to each other…"

"Oh InuYasha…" Kagome was drowning in her tears, and InuYasha couldn't bear to speak of this any longer.

"You should rest, Kagome. We have a long day ahead of us…" Kagome seemed reluctant to leave, but she layed down on the cave floor and wrapped herself in blankets. In a few heartbeats, she was asleep. InuYasha stared at the sky, stars twinkling above. He felt so alone, knowing that nobody would know how he felt about Koneko's death.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadness, anger, frustration and conflict; this will only increase as the story continues! I cut this chapter in two, in order to add more at once and work on a few other works for a bit. I hope ya'll enjoyed this, and will enjoy the next chapter, which I should be adding later in the day. I also want to thank the wonderful people who have reviewed and added my story to their favorites; you guys make me so happy! Continue reading, and hope to see ya'll soon! <strong>

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sup my fellow web-authors! Ninja is here once again to bring you another chapter of her story! Yay part two! This chapter is more of a continuation to the last, but is now a separate chapter. That means more chapters! Yay for you! As always, I only own Koneko. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Sesshomaru was tense, but tried to relax. _If she wants to tell us how she died, I'll have to let her. We're all curious, even I am. _He leaned towards Koneko, waiting for her to continue.

"Okay, after I had patched up Jaken and Sesshomaru, I ran into a demon. It wasn't that tough, but it did slice me up a little. I ran into the woods, looking for help. I came across a woman and her son, who had silvery-white hair and small dog ears. The woman came towards me, and tried to examine my wounds, while the boy stayed close. She noticed that they were bleeding profusely, so she took me to a hut where they lived. She set me in a cot, where I rested and slept while she tended my wounds. I learned that her name was Izayoi, and her son was InuYasha. InuYasha's father, The Great Dog Demon, was killed when InuYasha was born, so he never knew his father. I felt his pain; I lost my parents so recently, but he never knew his dad."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, and saw reflection and sadness in them. He felt a bit sorry for her, than composed himself. He didn't need to feel sorry for her, not when she had them.

"For months, I stayed with them and was cared for. I got to become good friends with InuYasha, and Izayoi was like a mother to me. She taught me more about herbs, and talked to me about my past, to help me get over what I suffered. InuYasha was a great friend; he cheered me up when I was sad, and helped me practice my fighting moves. We had a blast. Then…" She paused, and Sesshomaru felt sadness and heartbreak flowing from her. _What happened that could make her so upset?_

After a few heartbeats, she continued, although she was shaking as she went on. "Then, one day, Izayoi died." She trembled even more as she went on. "Me and InuYasha were still kids. We had nobody to look after us. It was so awful to lose her, but even more for InuYasha. He had no family left, except for you, Lord Sesshomaru." She turned to him, tears streaking her cheeks. He felt some sympathy for her, but it faded as soon as it formed. _Why should I share her pain? Pain is a human emotion, one which demons should never know_.

"After that, we both decided to take care of each other, since we had no family left to care for us." Sesshomaru looked at her, and she only replied, "But you must have been very busy, Sesshomaru. I bear no ill will towards you." She smiled and the tears had dried up mostly, though a few streaks remained.

"We had good times, and bad times. We always helped each other when we needed it. InuYasha would protect me while I was human, and I would do the same for him. We killed many demons, we even protected humans in trouble. Although…" She stopped, than let out a small laugh, "They didn't seem to like us around either."

Sesshomaru snickered inwardly at the mention of protecting humans. _Humans are worthless. Although…_He looked at Rin and Kohaku, gazing at Koneko with amazement as she told her tale. _Some humans are worth saving. _As Koneko continued, her composure changed slightly. Sesshomaru barely noticed, yet he knew something was wrong. _Is she pained by a horrid memory? But why?_

"Over the years, we grew very close. Me and InuYasha became more than pals. We were…inseparable. That was until…" She stopped, turning around and wiping her face with her sleeve. _Is she…crying? Is this too painful for her? Well, if she doesn't want to say anymore, I don't mind. But I still wonder, what killed her all those years ago?_

Koneko turned back around, more tear streaks covering her cheeks. "Excuse me, but I think I need to have some time alone." She staggered a little, than called, "I'm going to be in the spring, so _please_ don't come. 'Kay?" She ran off, and seemed to weep a little. _She really _is _upset. I might want to know why. Unless of course, its not important to me._

Rin and Kohaku looked to where she went, than got ready to sleep. Ah-Un was already asleep, and when Sesshomaru got up, Jaken came up towards him. "Me Lord, what do you think is bothering her? I feel a little worried. Maybe we should ask her?" Sesshomaru was also worried, but tried to stay calm. It wouldn't be like him to be kind to a half-breed. However, he felt like he should make an exception this time. Especially when Rin, Kohaku and even Ah-Un looked longingly in his direction, almost begging him to comfort the girl.

"Fine. I'll go see how she's feeling. But don't get any ideas, Jaken." Sesshomaru followed after her scent trail, towards the spring. Jaken simply replied, "Yes, me Lord," as he left. Sesshomaru could tell that Koneko still felt upset, but he needed to know why, in order to comfort her, at least, according to Jaken.

He finally spotted her near the spring, getting ready to get in. She was staring to slip off her kimono, when he noticed something odd. On her left side was a scar, which seemed to have healed over time. However, it looked as if it had been caused by a horrible injury. _I wonder how she got such a deep wound…_

While he was thinking, he heard a loud crash nearby. A figure appeared, and seemed to be trying to attack him. _How dare they attack me. They will not live… _He went after the figure, only to discover it was Koneko. _Why is she attacking me? I haven't done anything wrong…have I? _

Koneko tried to attack again, but she soon stopped, as if she realized who she was fighting. "Sesshomaru… I'm sorry. I thought someone was spying on me… I didn't think it was you…" She had put her kimono back on, and seemed to be blushing. Sesshomaru felt a bit embarrassed, but tired to reassure himself. _I wasn't spying on her… It just got out of hand._

Koneko came up to him, still blushing as she went on. "Sesshomaru, what _are _you doing here. You couldn't have come unless it was important." Sesshomaru had almost forgot why he'd come here, his thoughts had been elsewhere. He felt something somewhat familiar as he saw Koneko a while ago. _She looked so… so…_

He quickly composed himself. _I must have imagined it. Can I _really_ have feelings for that half-demon girl? I couldn't… _"Jaken was wondering if you felt upset, and that I should console you." He tried not to feel to worried as he spoke. "The others were also concerned for your wellbeing." _So was I…_

Koneko tried to smile, though he knew she was faking. "I'm fine. Really, I am." She looked at him, then at her side. _She must have noticed that I saw her scar…_ "Are you… Oh, you saw my scar. I got it a long time ago, when I was still alive. It was one the day of my death I got this. I was waiting on InuYasha, when I heard of a group of demons attacking nearby villages. When I followed the trail, I realized that the leader was one of the demons that attacked my village… and murdered my parents."

She started to tremble again, and tears welled up in her eyes. "I went after the demon, and killed most of them. But when I faced the leader… I couldn't handle him on my own. No wonder my parents were easily killed… I tried to kill him, but I only got severely injured, including the wound in my side. It was a very deep gash, and I lost so much blood. I thought I would die, all alone in the flower field…"

He saw her cry, tears streaking her face. _This must be painful for her, especially since this was the day of her death. To be all alone, nobody coming to save you… I know all too much about that. If only…_

She tried to continue, but each sentence was harder and harder to understand. Her voice was becoming hoarse, because of her sobbing. "But then, InuYasha came and killed him. He tried to save me, but… I was too injured to survive. I knew I was going to die, so I gave him my most prized possession." She pointed to her neck, where a small pouch hung around her neck. "It was a rock from a fallen star, from the day where he promised to always be there for me…" Tears fell from her eyes as she continued. "As I'll always be there for him."

She turned around, wiping the tears from her face. Sesshomaru felt sympathy for her. _She has gone through so much… And now, almost a century later, she is still hurting. I wish I could help, but how?_ She turned back, her face mostly dry.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for listening. You're the only person I've ever talked to about my death. I know we have only been traveling together for a short time, but…" She looked him in the eyes. He saw her pain and sadness, but saw something else… Was it love? She turned back, blushing. "I think we have become- become- Friends! Wouldn't ya say…?" She turned back around, still flustered. "I'm sorry. I just feel so weird." She laughed slightly.

Sesshomaru seemed shocked_. Friends? We're friends? I don't mind her saying I'm that, but that look… I don't know what it means… _"Maybe you should rest, after you bathe.", Sesshomaru suggested.

Koneko replied, "Sure, just make sure you ask before you come parading through the woods. A girl needs her privacy…" She smiled, still blushing. "I'll go back as soon as I'm done. See ya then."

She headed back towards the spring, while Sesshomaru headed towards the camp. He was glad that he helped Koneko get over her past, but he felt as if she was still hiding something from them. _If we're "friends", why would she hide something from me?_

* * *

><p>Koneko felt flustered, her cheeks still red. <em>When he looked at me… I felt so happy, and to know he cares about me… <em>She looked up at the sky, seeing thousands of stars glimmering. _Well, he didn't say so, but he at least worries for me. I can tell by his thoughts._

She felt sad that she was still hiding things from him and the others. _I have to. If I reveal anything about my powers now, everyone could be in mortal danger. Even Sesshomaru…_ She tried to compose herself, but tears still fell down her cheeks. Her thoughts skipped between Sesshomaru and InuYasha. _I know InuYasha must still love me, and I love him, but its all in the past. I have to move on, like he is. He has another lover now, and I may too. _She looked back towards camp, where Sesshomaru was heading. _Even if he doesn't know yet_. She headed back towards the spring, preparing to bathe without being interrupted. Inside, she longed for Sesshomaru to return, and look at her with warm and caring eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Sesshomaru is a perv? Who woulda thought! I'm just teasing! I know he's not, and I thought that this would be an akward and different situation for the both of them. Bet ya never saw this coming! Anyways, sorry about my update being late! I had a church thing... Next update WILL come tonight, unless I like blow up on the way to church... Let's hope that doesn't happen... As always, I enjoy your reviews and comments, so long as they're positive. Until next time, Ninja is out; Peace! <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiya people! Ninja here once again to bring you a chapter of this tale. And ya'll though I was gonna update later! Think of this as a surprise, only whether you enjoy it is entirely up to you. Fun, right? I appreciate all of the reviews this has been getting, which makes me feel more confident as I continue with not only this story, but others as well. As always, I only own Koneko. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The sun was rising, and already, InuYasha had started to transform back into a half demon. His eyes returned to amber, and his hair became silver again. His teeth and nails became their canine forms again, and he felt demonic power return to him. Beside him, Kagome was asleep.

He looked outside, searching for signs of his friends return. _They've been gone all night. That demon must be tougher than we thought. If they don't come back soon, I'll have to go looking for them. _

Kagome stirred, and he turned to face her. She looked exhausted, and she seemed worried as well. "They haven't come back yet, have they?" InuYasha shook his head. Kagome seemed afraid, and only replied, "Well, we'll have to go looking for them soon, right?" InuYasha nodded, but his thoughts began to linger on Koneko. _Why did she have to die? If only I could see her again… _

Kagome looked at him, her expression on he saw before. It was the one he saw when he was thinking about Kikyo. _Kikyo's dead, and Koneko is too… That means now, I've got to protect Kagome at all costs._

"InuYasha." Kagome's voice brought InuYasha's mind back. "InuYasha, are you thinking about Koneko?" InuYasha felt shocked. How is it that she always knows how I feel?

"Maybe… Why? Can ya tell?" Kagome looked at him, her eyes expressionless. "I can tell by your face, the look you have… It's the same one, whether you're thinking about Koneko, or Kikyo. InuYasha…" Kagome came closer, her breath coming in gasps. "InuYasha, if you're upset about Koneko, or anything, you can tell me. After all… Aren't we friends?" InuYasha saw Kagome's eyes fill with tears. He quickly tried to console her, or else he knew she would cry and angrily tell him to sit. "Kagome… I know you're my friend, and I do feel a little upset. But, I need some time alone, okay?" Kagome nodded, drying her eyes up. "Okay." InuYasha turned to the cave entrance and walked out, his thoughts returning to Koneko and her death.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Koneko returned to the camp. Sesshomaru watched her head towards a lone tree, where she sat and drifted to a calm sleep. Even now, he could still see that scar, see the pain in her eyes, as well as something else; something he could not comprehend. <em>That look in her eyes… what was it? There was sadness and pain there, but something else… something warm… <em>He shook himself out of his thoughts, realizing that he was gazing at Koneko intently. _What do I care about her for? She is nothing but a half-breed… _

As his eyes wandered again, he saw Koneko thrashing in her sleep. He felt a sudden urge to go up to her, to calm her down… But repressed it. _She must be having a nightmare… But she is well able to fend those off herself. If she can attempt to fight me, she can fend off anything. But… she couldn't…_

That feeling that he felt earlier had returned. He thought it was becoming a nuisance. _How can I be rid of it? I've only felt like this once or twice… _He paused, seeing Rin and Kagura's corpses flash before him. Even as he looked at Koneko, he could picture her in the same predicament. Sesshomaru felt something grip his heart. _I cannot let that happen again!_

Afterwards, Koneko seemed to relax, and Sesshomaru's thoughts wandered elsewhere. Little did either know that a plan had been set in action, that could bring Sesshomaru's fear to realization.

* * *

><p>Koneko woke up, feeling tired from her terrible nightmare. It was just like the day she died, only this time, she wasn't the only one killed. She could remember seeing the bloody corpses of two other figures, both with silvery hair. One was InuYasha, and the other…<p>

"Lady Koneko! Lady Koneko! Are you awake?" Koneko felt herself being pushed and shoved, when she realized that Rin was trying to wake her.

"Yeah, I'm awake now, Rin… And thank you for the bruises I might have!" Rin stepped back, a sad look in her eyes. "Oh… I'm sorry Rin, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just really tired…"

Rin looked at her and asked her, "Bad dream or not a morning person?" Koneko thought for a little bit, than replied, "Both."

Rin smiled, hugged Koneko, than ran off. Koneko looked around camp. Kohaku, Jaken and Ah-Un were preparing to leave, while Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. _Where is he? Don't tell me something happened to him… _She could still see visions from her nightmare last night. _Please be safe, please be safe…_

At last his figure appeared, seeming to have appeared out of thin air. He walked towards the group, nodded his head towards the group, than hurried off in the opposite direction. Koneko looked after him, relief filling her, only to be countered with a sense of foreboding. _He's alright, but what will happen if he gets hurt? And what if I meet up with InuYasha? Oh, what to do, what to do…._

As she contemplated this, Rin grasped her hand and dragged her along, which the girl didn't seem to realize until Rin tripped, bringing her down with her. They both shrieked, although Koneko was still clueless as to her predicament. "How did I get on the floor?" She looked at Rin, who was laughing and blushing at their expense. Koneko smiled, feeling freed from her tormenting thoughts. A hand grasped her's, lifting her simultaneously with Rin. She stood up, and was shocked to see that it was Sesshomaru who had helped her up.

"Thanks…" was all she could mutter. Her cheeks felt warm as she blushed from the sudden contact. Rin giggled as Sesshomaru responded, "Make sure she doesn't drag you down. Again.", knowing he was being literal.

The group continued on, with Rin and Kohaku chatting idly while Jaken was coaxing Ah-Un forward. "He'll never get Ah-Un moving. At this rate we'll have gone a few meters by sunset." Rin laughed at Kohaku's comment, than turned towards Koneko. "Do ya know that Kohaku is from a village of demon slayers? And that he has a big sister named Sango?" Koneko was curious, although she knew already. "Really? How come I never heard about it?"

Rin looked at her, her eyes wide. "He doesn't like to talk about it much. He had a pretty bad past…" The girl turned to look at Kohaku, who know had a somber expression on his face. "Ooops! I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry Kohaku!" He looked at her, attempting to cover his sadness with a mask of joy. "It's ok. It's not like this is new information. Besides, she'd find out sooner or later." He looked at Koneko before continuing, "In fact, you do remind me of my sister, Sango."

Koneko blushed before Rin replied, "Yeah! She's so nice and loves to play with me and picks flowers with us and plays with Ah-Un and makes us food and-" Koneko blushed more deeply, even though she was unsure whether the girl was referring to her or Sango. "-plus, she so pretty and smart and nice! I even think Lord Sesshomaru likes her!"

At this, Jaken stopped Ah-Un, who had only moved a few feet in the past hour, and ran back towards the three, his arms waved in panic. "Rin! Be quiet, lest Lord Sesshomaru hear you!" He covered the girl's mouth, which was still going despite the imp's had being placed over it. Koneko blushed even more as Sesshomaru looked back, wondering what the commotion was about. _Gosh! He's gonna find out that I- I…_

"Jaken. Hurry up." Sesshomaru turned around, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the conversation had been about him. Jaken removed his hand from Rin's mouth, which was gasping for air after so much talking, before replying, "Yes Me Lord." He grasped Ah-Un's 'leash' and once again began to attempt to pull the behemoth onward, albeit unsuccessfully. Kohaku and Rin laughed at the spectacle, while Koneko merely stood in shock and embarrassment. _I wonder how long this will go on…. _

Her eyes scanned the forest, before she caught the sight of a familiar cloak. _Could it be? _As she continued to look for the red pelt, she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. She couldn't believe it her eyes and nose. _It must be! And after so long…._

She took off, following the scent. Her thoughts were almost erased, replaced by one word; InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>I sense a cliffhanger! I can already see ya'll getting riled up, ready for me to upload the next chapter. I will soon, I promise. But first, I'm gonna dedicate some time to my other stories. Hopefully, I'll update within the next few days. As always, reviews and comments are welcome, provide that they aren't too judgey. Until next time, Ninja is out; Peace!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi, ya'll! Long time no see! I know I haven't update in quite some time, but I had a few issues... **

**1. Power outage**

**2. Internet downage**

**3. Camping **

**4. Other Stories**

**Finally I can update this! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**As per usual, I own only Koneko.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

InuYasha was lamenting, his thoughts condensed into three figures: Kikyo, Koneko, and Kagome. _I couldn't save Kikyo; not the first time, not the second time. And Koneko…_

He felt tears trying to surface, but he held them back with all his strength; he couldn't let Kagome see him cry. As InuYasha thought more, he saw memories of himself and Koneko, as well as those with him and Kikyo, flashing before his eyes. As tears once more filled his eyes, InuYasha turned towards Kagome, who was looking at him from afar.

InuYasha tried to comfort himself. _Ya can't change the past! They're gone…_As his eyes once again caught sight of Kagome, he felt a strong feeling inside him grow tenfold. _I have ta make sure that I don't lose Kagome, either. If I did…_InuYasha groaned inwardly. He did not want to even _think _about that.

As his eyes began to look over the surrounding area, InuYasha caught a familiar scent. He stood up, trying to get a better whiff of it. Meanwhile, Kagome stood up as well, and quickly ran over to InuYasha. "What is it, boy? Is it Miroku, Sango and Shippo?" InuYasha looked at Kagome, annoyance in his voice. "No, and stop treating me like some kinda pet!"

Kagome looked hurt, but than smiled. InuYasha, however, was unamused. "What're ya smiling at?" Kagome looked at him, her eyes shining. "I'm just happy that you sound like your old self again. That's all."

InuYasha simply nodded and returned to his sniffing, trying to remember who's it was. Meanwhile, Kagome was continuing to ask who's it could be, which began to annoy InuYasha.

"Maybe it's Naraku's? Or one of his incarnations? Or maybe even Koga's? And what about Sesshomaru? Or maybe…?"

"Kagome, shut up!" Kagome looked upset, so InuYasha quickly added, "I mean, it's not any of theirs." He _really _didn't want to 'sit' again! "Still, it seems pretty familiar to me. But why…?" As his thoughts wandered, he remembered who's scent it was, and why it was so familiar. "Koneko."

Kagome looked slightly confused. "Koneko's? But I thought she was dead!" InuYasha was clueless. "Still, we've seen that it's not impossible to resurrect a dead body, right?" Kagome nodded, as they both remembered how Kikyo was resurrected by Urasue long ago.

"Still, it doesn't make sense. Urasue's dead! There's nobody else that could have that kinda power! Right?" InuYasha didn't know either. But, still, if Koneko was alive, that was good enough for him.

"I'm gonna see for my self if it's real. You stay here, Kagome." Before she could reply, InuYasha took off, leaving her behind. As his thoughts raced, he could only come up with one thing: could this be real?

* * *

><p>Koneko had took off, leaving Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Un, Jaken, and Kohaku behind. Meanwhile, the others seemed confused as to why she had gone off so suddenly. Their confused statements rang through the air.<p>

"Where is she going, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Is she gonna go off, all by herself?"

"Maybe we should go with her. Right, me Lord?"

Sesshomaru, however, wasn't so surprised. "InuYasha." The others looked at him, even more confused.

"Um, Me Lord?" Sesshomaru looked at Jaken questioningly. This made the imp freeze with fear. He started to shake, although he tried to stop, albeit unsuccessfully. "Me Lord…?" His voice quivered as he spoke. "Do you know why Lady Koneko ran off?"

Sesshomaru stepped towards him, making Jaken step back. "Didn't I tell you already, Jaken?" Jaken, fear gripping him, shook his head vigorously. "Um, I don't believe so, Me Lord."

Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes as he went on, standing before his shaking vassal. "She went to chase after InuYasha." Jaken looked at him, gaping. "Are you certain, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded faintly. "His filthy scent fills the air like a plague. Although you may not be able to notice his foul stench, Jaken, I can." His gaze turned towards the trees, where Koneko's faint form lingered only moments before. "And so does Koneko."

They stood for a moment, the silence dragging on. Their gazes still rested on the trees, although nobody noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes filed with what might be called sadness, jealousy, or even longing. However, he masked it pretty well, his unemotional façade giving nothing away. After a few more minutes of silence, Rin turned towards Sesshomaru, her eyes pleading. "Lord Sesshomaru, should we bring her back?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, considering to bring her back, only to discard the thought. He shook his head, replying, "No. If she wants to visit my dear brother, then she may do so. If she wants to return or not, it is up to her." He began to walk away, heading down the path. The others began to follow him, though the silence continued. As the forest became only a blur in the distance, Sesshomaru began to wonder if he would agree with his own decision, and if he could live with the consequences. In the distance, he swears he can hear a shout in the distance, though dismisses it quickly….

* * *

><p>Koneko had long since left behind the others, her heart beating impossibly fast. Her thoughts were a cluttered mess, making her head hurt. Still, under all of the confusion and strain she was experiencing, she felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness, which she hasn't felt for ages.<p>

_Of course you'd be happy; the man you fell in love with, whom you haven't seen in nearly a century, is in the neighborhood. And now you're going to see him again. How can it get any better?_

Koneko smiled, agreeing with her inner voice. Still, underneath all of the happiness, a sense of dread and guilt was building.

_Yeah, but a lot of time has passed since then; he met and fell in love with two other women, met a ton of new friends, and is off on some grand adventure. Don't be surprised if he doesn't even remember you._

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the condescending inner voice. Although it might be right, she still didn't want to believe it. Still, guilt began to crawl into her heart, making her all the more frustrated.

_Still, even if you _do_ find him, what are you gonna say? 'Hey, InuYasha, how've ya been?' Besides, he has a life now! You can't just forget that! He has a new girl to love! He had _two _girls! And where were you? _Dead! _Besides, don't you like Sesshomaru too? What will you do when Sesshomaru finds you in his arms? What will _they _do?_

Koneko stopped, having had enough. "Shut up!" She screamed, her voice wringing through the forest. She beat her head, trying to force the voices out. "Can't you leave me alone for one minute!"

She fell to the ground, holding her knees in front of her. Looking around, making sure that nobody heard her arguing with herself, she stands up, then begins to run aimlessly, completely forgetting why she was there in the first place. She soon finds herself in a clearing, a small lake in the center. Sighing, Koneko sits down on a rock, her eyes drifting across the lake's surface. _InuYasha and I used to come here all the time…_

Koneko quickly dismisses the thought, despite the nostalgia rising in her chest. She stands up, glancing back at the lake once more, before heading off, leaving the familiar landmark behind. As she continued on, she comes across another landmark; the sacred tree. As her eyes gaze at the woody remnant, she can't help herself as she feels tears begin to run from her eyes, memories swarming her.

_Me and InuYasha, together, under the tree… We always came here; when we first met, when Izayoi died, when we played, when we fought, even… _She felt the tears pooling from her shinning eyes, unaware of the pair watching her. _Even on the day I died…_

As she collapsed on the trees roots, tears dripping on the tough bark, a familiar voice called behind her. "Koneko?" She turned around, tear streaks on her cheeks. She felt time come to a stand still as she took in the familiar scent, the silvery-white hair, the golden eyes, and the dog ears on top of his head. In almost disbelief, Koneko could only mutter, "InuYasha", before falling into his arms, those same arms she died in all those years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than normal, I know, but I had to leave it like this! Now, what do you think will happen? Could Koneko's inner voices be right, as well as the feeling of foreboading going around? Guess we'll have to wait for the next chapter!<strong>

**Now for the news... I might be able to update once more this week, but with other stories I'm writing and school just around the corner, I might not be able to update for a while. Hopefully, I can write chapters and post them in my frre time. Hope you're not mad!  
><strong>

**As normal, comments are accepted, provided they're not too mean. I would hurt my self-esteem...**

**Until next time, Ninja is out; Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi, ya'll! Ninja's here! Chapter six is now up for your enjoyment! I hope you like it!**

**P.S. I only own Koneko. Rumiko Takahashi owns the rest...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Kagome watched InuYasha run off, leaving her behind. She sighed, her eyes following his fading form. _He's going after Koneko. Just like he did with Kikyo… _She felt jealousy flare up in her chest, only for it to die down just as quickly. _So? You let him do it then, so what does it matter if he does it now? Besides… _She clenched her fists, tears leaking from her brown eyes. _If I was him, and it was my lost love, I'd probably go too…_

She sighed again, letting go of the feelings rising in her. As she saw InuYasha's figure disappearing, she sat on a nearby rock, letting her thoughts drift freely. _I wonder what's keeping them… _As soon as she thought it, Kagome spotted three familiar figures in the distance, heading towards the camp. Kagome smiled, getting on her feet. _It must be them!_

Kagome headed towards the camp, trying to get back before the others did. Luckily, she managed to outpace them, reaching the camp a mere 5 minutes before they did. As she sat, waiting, she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Hey, it's Kagome!"

Kagome waved, Shippo and the others waving in response. They stopped near the cave's entrance, looking pretty exhausted. Kagome was concerned, but was relieved to have them back. "What took you so long?"

Shippo ran up to Kagome, hugging her tightly. His voice shook as he spoke. "It was awful, Kagome! Just awful!"

Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku, who nodded shakily. "What happened?" Sango answered first, her eyes glazed. "There was a huge fish demon in the nearby village. It wasn't so hard to defeat…" She looked at Kirara, who was resting in her arms. Even Kirara looked exhausted, lying in a deep sleep.

Kagome turned to Miroku, her voice questioning. "Then what _was _the problem?" He sighed, his voice strained. "It seems that Naraku sent that demon to attack that village." Kagome was shocked. _Naraku's involved? But why?_ Miroku, clearly knowing her next question, continued on. "He wanted something from that village, but…"

Kagome looked at him. "But what?" Sango cut in, her voice condescending. "But it wasn't there, whatever it was. It's strange though… It's almost as if he knew it wasn't worth his time, because as soon as he found out, he left, not even bothering to fight us."

Kagome wondered out loud, her voice worrisome. "What would he need that was so important, he wouldn't even try to fight you?" Sango shook her head, uncertain. "Beats me, but it must be pretty important if he wants it that bad." After a bit of thoughtful silence, a soft voice broke the tension. "Where's InuYasha, Kagome?"

Kagome turned, her eyes catching the curiosity in Shippo's. Miroku looked around, as did Sango. "Yeah. Where _is_ InuYasha, Kagome?" Sango looked at Kagome, who noticed the look in her eyes. She sighed, then began to tell them the story InuYasha told her, followed by the recent events. They stood, shocked, as Kagome went on.

Finishing her tale, Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance. "So there's _another _girl?" Kagome nodded, looking at the ground. Miroku laughed, his tone light. "It seems that InuYasha's been a busy boy." Sango looked at him, glaring. "I mean, if he and this Koneko are all alone, then who knows-" He was cut off by Sango, who promptly slapped him on the cheek. Miroku rubbed it tenderly, muttering an "Ouch" in reply.

Sango looked at Kagome apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I know that this must be hard for you. And Miroku over here isn't helping matters…" Miroku laughed nervously, still rubbing his cheek. Kagome smiled faintly. "It's alright, Sango." She looked at Kagome, her concern in her eyes. Kagome smiled more genuinely, her hands raised up. "No, really… I'm fine!"

"Stupid InuYasha…" Kagome turned to Shippo, who had his arms crossed. "What is it, Shippo?" She asked, bending down to his level. He looked at her, his green eyes locking with hers. "InuYasha always left you behind when Kikyo was around, and now he's doing this with Koneko. He shouldn't leave you all alone, Kagome." She smiled faintly as he went on, her thoughts wandering. "He shouldn't be two-timing, or I guess you can call it three-timing…"

Kagome looked up, gazing at the sky above her. Not a cloud was out, letting the sun shine through. Still, she felt restless. Her smile faded, her thoughts elsewhere. _Stupid InuYasha…_

* * *

><p>InuYasha was shocked, looking at the crying form in his arms with pure amazement. <em>She <em>is _alive! But, how…? _He shook his head, chasing the thought away. _It doesn't matter now, does it? She's alive, and that's all that matters…_

He began to hold her tighter, his voice unusually soft. "Koneko…" She looked up at him, eyes filled with mixed emotions. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, trying to smile. "It's nothing, InuYasha…" She dried her tears, rubbing her eyes on her kimono. She turned to him, her voice curious. "So, how have you been, InuYasha?"

He looked at her, still awestruck. Trying to compose himself, he stood up, brushing himself off. "Oh, well… Nothing, really…" Koneko also got up, watching him closely. He went on, trying to find the right words. "A lot has happened since you…. You know…"

Koneko nodded, her eyes sad. "Yes. I'm sure a lot _has _happened. I did die nearly a century ago…" InuYasha sighed, his mind swirling. _What _can _I tell her? _As he tried to find the strength to talk, InuYasha watched Koneko, her gaze resting on a patch of forest in the distance. He felt concern rising up in his chest, but couldn't voice it. _She must be upset… But why?_

Koneko turned to him, a smile etched on her face. "Isn't it beautiful?" He looked at her, confused. "What?" He followed her gaze, finding the lakeshore nearby. "Oh, that…" Koneko nodded, her smile growing. "You remember those days, InuYasha? When we always spent time together…"

He nodded faintly, memories surging in his mind. _It's been so long… I almost forgot… _He gripped the sack in his hand, the only remnant of Koneko and his shared past. _Almost…_

Suddenly, he heard a crash nearby, followed by a series of screams. InuYasha turned around, instantly grabbing his sword. He stood in front of Koneko protectively, preparing to guard her if need be. _She may be strong, but she doesn't have a weapon. But…_He looked at her, his voice strong. "I won't let you die, Koneko."

She nodded, her eyes filled with a mix of fear and understanding. As the noise grew louder, InuYasha could make out a familiar scent. _That's-! _Before he could even think it, the figure appeared, almost instantaneously. _Sesshomaru!_

* * *

><p>Koneko looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes light with concern, along with an emotion Sesshomaru could not point out. He simply stood there, watching, as if InuYasha didn't exist, which he preferred. Silence dragged on, neither saying anything. He turned around, taking his leave, when InuYasha called out. "Sesshomaru!"<p>

Sesshomaru looked back, InuYasha glaring at him. "What do you want?" InuYasha stepped towards him, Koneko remaining behind. "Why are you here?" Koneko nodded shakily, almost as if she was afraid of… _something_. _Why should she be afraid? Unless…_He shook the thought away, returning him to the present.

"I was simply on my way to defeat Naraku, when I came across a few disrespectful demons." He looked at his claws, glistening with blood. "It was easy to dispose of them." As InuYasha prepared to retort, Sesshomaru cut him off, his gaze steely. "After that, I simply found my way here."

InuYasha looked at him, his gaze distrusting. "Why should I believe you?" Sesshomaru laughed inwardly, his eyes resting on Koneko. "Maybe you should ask her that, InuYasha." InuYasha looked at Koneko, confused. "Koneko…?" She rose her head, looking at InuYasha. "Well, he kinda took care of me for a few days…"

InuYasha looked at her, shocked. He turned his gaze to Sesshomaru, a questioning tone to his voice. "Sesshomaru and you… What the- Koneko!" As Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at his idiot brother's stuttering, he noticed Koneko's gaze reaching his, her eyes full of guilt. He sighed, knowing what she meant. _She can't choose one of us…_

"I'll be off, then." Sesshomaru turned to leave, walking away. InuYasha tried to cut him off, but Sesshomaru easily held him off. When he was almost out of sight, he could hear a soft voice in the wind. "Sesshomaru…"

He tilted his head, seeing Koneko standing behind him. She looked at him, her eyes pleading. "I'm sorry…"

He nodded slightly, understanding in his voice. "If you want to stay here, Koneko, I won't stop you." With that, he was off, leaving the girl behind. Still, his heart felt overwhelmed with emotion. _Why can't I make myself believe that? Could I…? _He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He found himself on the path once more, heading towards his destination. After a sigh, he moved on, leaving the two hanyōs behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger! Wonder what will happen next? You'll have to wait until chapter seven! However, there is a likely chance that this may be the last chapter for a while. Sorry! Stupid school...!<strong>

**As per usual, I appreciate all reviews and comments you send in. I still can't believe that ya'll really like it! Must do wonders to my self-esteem...**

**Until next time, Ninja is out; Peace!**


	8. Chapter 7

**¡Hola, personas! ¡Ninja está aquí! I know it has been a looooooong. time since I last updated, but I think this chapter was well worth the wait! Hope you enjoy it!**

**As of now, I only own Koneko. Any other characters here belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

InuYasha stood there, barely able to grasp what he just heard his brother say. _Him and Koneko… _Together_? _He turned to look at her, but only saw her shadow, darting off into the distance. InuYasha followed, her scent trail hot with fear and regret. _Koneko… _He found her a few kilometers away, resting in a cave nearby. InuYasha sighed, letting her scent waft over him. _Forest… and flower petals… _But underneath all of that, he could smell the faint scent of death. _And Sesshomaru._

"Koneko." She turned around, her eyes sad and lonely despite his company. She turned away, her face looking on the ground. "InuYasha…" He walked towards her, slowly, reaching out his hand for her. Before he could reach her, she was gone, running as fast as she could. He paused briefly before pursuing her, the pouch heavy in his sweaty palm. _How could this happen…?_

As he followed her, he found himself catching familiar scents, and he knew who they belonged to: Kagome and the others, tucked away in the cave he last left Kagome in, alone. _Kagome… I'm sorry… _He looked at the figure in the distance, his heart beating in his chest at an impossible rate. _I shouldn't have left._

After a moment, he found his way back to camp, abandoning his search for Koneko. _If she wants to talk, she'll let me know. No sense hurting her any more… _"InuYasha!" He looked up, seeing Kagome waving towards him. Sighing, he buried the pouch deep in his sleeve, trying to erase the pain he felt, but failing miserably. "Hey, Kagome."

She paused in front of him, reading his expression easily. "Is something the matter, InuYasha?" He shook his head, trying to put on a brave face. "Of course not, Kagome! Who do ya think you're talkin' to?" She sighed, her eyes sympathetic. "Is it Koneko?" InuYasha stopped, his heart breaking just hearing her name. _Koneko… Why? _"Maybe. Why?" Kagome shook her head lightly, smiling faintly. "If there's something wrong, InuYasha, just let me know, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever…" Unable to go on, InuYasha let Kagome drag him along, telling him all about what Sango, Miroku and Shippo had discovered. He wasn't really listening; instead he was thinking about Koneko, and her secret sashay with Sesshomaru. _Of all the… Why did it have to be like this? _As they went on, all InuYasha could think about was the sense of betrayal playing through his heart, unable to be soaked away by his friends' joy.

* * *

><p>Koneko paused, resting after her endless run. She knew that no matter what happened next, she would never run away again. <em>One, because running never solves anything. Two, running is just bad in general. <em>She held her head back, which now ached considerably. _So much for demonic powers… _

She laughed hollowly, trying to lighten her mood. She failed miserably, her sadness stabbing her heart like a thorn. She saw images of InuYasha and Sesshomaru flicker on and off in her mind, unable to choose one of them. _If I had to choose… I think my heart would burst… _

She sighed, thinking. InuYasha has been there for her since the beginning, ever since they were little kids. _And he still loves me, even though I died years ago… _Still, he had tried to move on, having fallen in love with two other beautiful women, who would probably be jealous of her and InuYasha being together. _And Sesshomaru… _He was an entirely different matter altogether. He was so mysterious, and yet so easy to read. _A heart of ice, so hard and cold… Blocking off those who try to get close, and yet so close to others… _Koneko slapped herself, the sting hot on her cheek. _I _can't _fall in love with him… It would cause _so_ much trouble…_

She stood up, her long flowing hair a tangled mess. She ran her hand through it absentmindedly, trying to focus. _Maybe I can find someplace to call my own, far away from all this strife… _Sighing sadly, she walked on, the only sound being her pounding heart. She looked around, an eerie feeling rising within her. _Odd; normally there are animals around… But it seems as if _nothing _is around… _

The sense of loneliness grew, prompting Koneko to speak out, her voice echoing amongst the trees. "Is it me, or I am _really _alone out here…?" She sighed, knowing that it was foolish to expect an answer. However, a gruff voice spoke up, which was very close to her. "Well, I wouldn't say that…" She spun around, surprised to see a wolf demon nearby.

She squinted, trying to size him up. The demon had long black hair in a ponytail, wearing a chest plate and a loincloth. A small katana was at his side. Koneko looked into his sea blue eyes and immediately knew who he was. _Koga. _"So, who are you and what are ya doin' on my turf?"

Koneko thought for a moment, trying to find a reasonable excuse. After a moment, she found none, and decided to lie, a trade she was not an avid participant of. "Well, sir, I got lost, and didn't realize that I was on your territory. I am very sorry, and hope you can forgive me."

She looked down, trying to play up the sad and lost expression. Koga sighed, a softness in his eyes. "Well, if ya say so…" Koneko felt a sense of suspicion and curiosity well up, her gaze questioning. _I didn't think it would be _that _easy… I mean, I wasn't really lying, but to take that up so easily, without me even defending my case…_

"Hold on a sec." Suddenly, she saw Koga run up towards her, sniffing her fervently. She felt herself tense up, but tried to relax, letting calm thoughts reassure her. _He's just trying to identify you. Don't make a scene; all wolves are like this… _She saw him smirk, which made her shudder inwardly. _But _how _are they…?_

"So, you're a half-breed, right?" She tilted her head, feeling the insult like a gash in her side. She laughed hollowly, the irony hitting her. Koga eyed her warily, so she quickly stopped, nodding slowly. "Yes, I am; Cat demon on my father's side and human on my mother's side." He nodded back, then went on, his sniffing becoming more prevalent.

"Still, there's something familiar about you… But _what_?" Koneko shook her head, her hands outstretched. "Sorry, but I haven't met you before." He shook his head, trying to think, one finger on his chin. Koneko smiled inwardly. _He looks kinda silly like that… _Suddenly, she smacked herself, the sting of it strong on her cheek. _Now, don't get started, girl…_

"What's your problem?" She looked at Koga, who was looking at her curiously. She laughed nervously. "Um… Mosquito?" He went back to thinking, apparently wither deeming her excuse suitable or not important. Either way, Koneko could care less. _He couldn't _possibly _know me! Unless-_

Fear stabbed her heart as she heard Koga yell, revelation beaming from him. "I got it! That mutt!" He turned to her, his eyes scrutinizing. "You've got that mutt's stench all over you!" Koneko nodded slowly, her mind reeling from the blow. _Looks like I've been found out… So much for secrecy… _She knew of the two's little 'rivalry' and didn't want herself involved. However, the thought of dragging InuYasha in further drove her off the edge.

"No!" He grabbed her, his hands firmly holding her wrists. "Hey!" He pulled her in close, his foul breath lingering in the enclosed space. "I think I know what's goin' on here…" Koneko looked at him, confused. "And _what _is that?" He quickly retorted, his eyes blazing with anger. "That mutt InuYasha sent you here to spy on me! Isn't that right?"

Koneko felt the confusion melt away to anger and utter hopelessness. _This fool thinks that _InuYasha _planned this? _He_ doesn't even know what's goin on, let alone Koga… _"Oh really? And why would he do that?" Koga pulled her kimono, making her yelp in fear. "Because he wants Kagome all to himself! Why else?" Koneko sighed, her gaze becoming cloudy. _So, now _another_ is added to the mix. How tragic…_

"Wait a minute… are you _in love _with that filthy dog?" Koneko shook her head quickly, trying to ignore the multiple blows he was throwing._ Remain calm… If you have a chance, leave before it gets worse. _She, however, didn't realize that she was blushing madly, almost as if confirming Koga's accusation. He smirked, a proud look on his face.

"Ha-Ha! You have _gotta_ be kiddin' me!" As he went on, Koneko felt fear and anger meld into a steely coldness, her eyes glaring at the idiot before her. "_InuYasha and you?_ How hilarious!" Suddenly, a thoughtful expression came over him, one Koneko was sure he never wore normally. He tightened his grip on her, preventing her from leaving. She sighed, her hopes flaring out. _So much for an easy escape…_

"I have an idea." He turned Koneko towards him, his gaze intent. Koneko recoiled, scared for the first time in quite a while. "If I keep you here, then the mutt will have to come rescue you. Then, I can get away with Kagome, leaving InuYasha duped." He turned to her, his eyes bright with mischief. "Waddya think…?" "_I_ think it's ridiculous! InuYasha and I _aren't_ in love, and I don't even think he _cares_ about me anymore! I know _I_ don't!"

Koga shook his head, his grip vice like. "Still, a friend is as good as any other hostage." Koneko tried to break free, Koga's grip pulling her back. He shook his finger, acting as if he was scolding a child. "Now, now, girl, don't struggle; It'll only make me hold you tighter." Koneko spun around quickly, clawing him in the face. He shrieked, letting her go instantly. She ran, not looking back.

As she did, she hear Koga pounding towards her, yelling angrily. "Why you little-!" Suddenly, Koneko ran into a strong, and somewhat familiar figure, making her reel back . She looked up, feeling a million emotions rise within her. The man before her looked at her briefly, his eyes focusing on the approaching wolf. Still, she saw his eyes reflecting a look of confusion, and wished she could say more. "Sesshomaru!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tension is mounting, people! I hope you aren't mad at me... Stupid school and other stories ade me busy. But as soon as I can, I will make sure to add more chapters when I can. I already work on 'em when I'm not on a game or doin' homework, which is most of the time. I am working hard for you guys!<strong>

**I also have been playing El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron. If ya'll like action-y games and the like, GET THIS! It is AWESOME! I'm on chapter 6, almost on 7. Wish me luck!**

**Also, if any of you hear about when InuYasha Final Act comes out in America, please let me know! I _must_ watch it soon, and I want it in English too!**

**As per ususal, reviews are appreciated. I love the comments and suggestions ya'll give me, so don't be shy!**

**Until next time, Ninja is out; Peace!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Long time no Ninja! I've been working ever so hard on my stories, as well as my homework, so I felt I owed ya'll one! Enjoy!**

**Ninja owns only Koneko. InuYasha and the others are owned by Mrs. Takahashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Sesshomaru was heading back to camp, his thoughts thundering in his head. Still, he held them back, trying to focus. However, images of Koneko flashed on, making him wish he was with her again. _Koneko- _Even as he thought it, he felt a sudden warmth inside his chest. Gasping, Sesshomaru stopped, his hand on his chest plate, the cold metal emanating heat from below. _What _is_ this? Can it really be…?_

He stood still, letting the cool breeze calm his nerves. He felt it pulling at his momoko, the fur soft on his skin. He took in air, the aroma of flowers reaching his nostrils, as well as the scent of maples. And- _Her? _Sesshomaru followed the scent, picking up the pace as he identified it further. _Koneko. It _is_ her. And she's in trouble._

He broke through the trees, practically gliding above the ground. He felt his heart begin to beat erratically, his thoughts racing. _What could it be? Is she in danger? _He shook his head, clarity striking him. _I left her in InuYasha's care. And now she's in trouble. _He clenched his teeth, feeling the heat rise within him. _Fools… _He felt the anger building up, although whether he was madder at InuYasha or himself was hard to decide.

Finally, Sesshomaru saw the clearing, the scent trail ending there. Pausing, he looked around, trying to locate the girl. After a few moments, he sighed, unable to find her. _Is she… gone? _He shook his head, not letting the condescending thoughts gain control over him. However, as he focused, he felt another scent rising in the air, mixed with Koneko's. Sesshomaru followed it, letting the familiar scent lead the way.

_Koga… The wolf demon chieftain... _As he continued on, Sesshomaru found a pathway leading deeper into the forest, trees surrounding the sides. Eventually, he spotted something familiar, but felt a strong force crash into him. He looked down, and felt a shot of warmth burst through him. _Koneko! _He saw the girl look up, her eyes brightening. "Sesshomaru!"

He saw the girl turn around, letting out a shriek of fright. Sesshomaru followed her gaze, feeling her subconsciously grab his momoko. He caught the sight of the demon Koga, and he felt his blood boil. _That buffoon…! _He stepped forward, his arm in front of Koneko protectively. Koga stopped short of him, glaring. "Outta my way, Sesshomaru! This girl's _my _hostage!"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru grabbed Koga's throat, lifting him high in the air. The demon became pale, his eyes glassily staring at him. He tried to break free, struggling madly. Sesshomaru suppressed his amusement and joy, his thoughts on one thing only. _Koneko. _He glared at the wolf, squeezing his throat even tighter. _You've just signed a death warrant; _Yours_. _A quiet voice behind him called out, breaking Sesshomaru's train of thought. "Sesshomaru! Stop!"

He turned around, spotting the girl Koneko tearing up, a pleading tone in her voice. "Please, Sesshomaru. Don't kill him… Please…" He turned around, noticing the wolf's pallid tone. Sighing, he dropped the half-dead wolf, who gasped with relief when he hit the ground. He quickly ran off, taking one last glance before heading off to an unknown destination.

Sesshomaru turned around, seeing Koneko smile forcefully. She still seemed a bit shocked, but was trying to hide it as best she could. "Thanks Sesshomaru…" She looked down, realizing that she still was grasping his momoko. Blushing slightly, she let go, apologizing. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru… I should be more careful…" He say her far away gaze, and couldn't really tell what she was sorry or thankful about.

Still, he was pretty glad to see her again. However, he wasn't going to let her know that. He isn't _exactly _the emotional type. "What happened here?" She sighed, an embarrassed look on her face. "Well, I kinda got lost… And I ended up here… Koga thought that he'd use me as a hostage… So that InuYasha would have to come and rescue me…" She quickly bowed to him, her hair covering her blushing face. "I am very sorry, Sesshomaru…"

Unable to respond, Sesshomaru turned around, heading back towards the camp. He heard the girl follow, trying to catch up to his fast pace. "Wait for me!" He stopped, feeling the girl run into him once again. He turned around, lifting her by the wrist. She yelped in surprise, wearing a slightly frightened expression on her face. _I have to do what's right… For her, anyway…_ "Go back."

* * *

><p>Koneko looked at Sesshomaru, confused. "What? Go back where?" Sesshomaru set her down, turning around. Koneko rubbed her arm, Sesshomaru's strong grip severely hurting her thin wrist. <em>Curse my weakness… <em>"You ran away from InuYasha, didn't you?" She paused in mid-rub, shock filling her. _How did he know? _After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru went on, taking her silence as a yes. "My brother may be an idiot, but this needs to be settled. Don't you agree?"

She nodded. _He's got a point… _She felt a stab of guilt in her heart, making her reconsider. _Still, what can be said that already hasn't? _She looked up, noticing that Sesshomaru was gone. Sighing, Koneko turned around, following the trail to InuYasha's camp. She looked back, wondering what might have occurred had Sesshomaru not interfered. _Or, more importantly, what _he _might've done had _I_ not interfered._

After a few moments of silence, she found herself in a mountain pass, a cavern on her right. She could catch InuYasha's scent, along with others she didn't recognize. _Kagome… Sango… Miroku… Shippo… I knew I'd be meeting them sooner or later… _She sighed, her breath billowing in the dank air. _Just not like this…_

She stepped towards the camp, taking in deep breaths of the woody air. She felt herself become conflicted with every step. However, she tried to clear her thoughts, focusing on one thing. _A place to stay… I need a place to stay… And, sadly, it's with _him_._ As she came over the hill, she spotted the figures, their voices carrying towards her. "Hey, InuYasha, what's up?"

The figures turned towards her, their eyes glowing with surprise and… shock? Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms pull her in, erasing all doubts she had. She could tell who it was before she even looked up, her tears welling up in her eyes. "InuYasha…" He looked at her, apology and sadness in his eyes. "Koneko, I'm sorry…" She nodded, letting him wipe her tears away. "It's ok."

She pulled away, trying to look confident. "I'm alright. See?" He turned, gesturing towards the small group before then. "That's Sango, a demon slayer." The girl nodded towards Koneko, her long brown hair wafting in the breeze. InuYasha then pointed to a monk, his purple kimono reflected by curious purple eyes. "That's Miroku." The monk walked forward, outstretching his hand towards Koneko. "What a lovely girl indeed, InuYasha. May I?"

Before anyone could react, he bent down, his hand grasping Koneko's. "Would you consider bearing my child?" Koneko felt her face flush, shock rising within her. _He said what? _"That's it, Miroku!" Soon, both Sango and InuYasha were tackling the monk, hitting him with everything they had. The remaining three stood there, embarrassment emanating from them.

Koneko heard a voice beside her, causing her to look down. To her surprise, she saw an adorable fox demon cub, his humanoid appearance adding to his cuteness. "Don't worry. They'll take care of 'ol Miroku for ya…" She bent over him, a smile forming on her face. "Oh, really? And who might you be?" He smiled back, his face lighting up with mirth. "Shippo. Nice to meet you!"

They shook hands, Koneko replying back. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Koneko." Suddenly, she heard the fighting cease, noticing that Miroku was whimpering in pain, his hand firmly on his cheek. Sango and InuYasha stood on either side of him, both folding their arms in front of them. InuYasha sighed, then pointed out the final figure, who had been silent since Koneko arrived. "And this, Koneko, is Kagome."

Kagome looked at her, forcing a smile. "Nice to meet you, Koneko." Koneko nodded, back. "You too." She could tell something was up. _She seems upset… Is she jealous or something…? _Suddenly, Koneko felt InuYasha nearby, heat rising from his kimono. "So, Koneko…" She looked at him, puzzled. "Yeah, InuYasha?" "Why are you here?"

Koneko felt warmth rising in her chest. _I didn't think of that… Oops… _"Um, I got lost. And, well, I ended up here…" She looked at them sheepishly, knowing that the excuse wasn't very believable. However, InuYasha nodded, seeming to take that as the correct answer. "Sure. Makes sense." He grabbed Koneko's hand, his eyes locking with hers. "If you ever wanna talk to me, Koneko, just let me know. Okay?"

She nodded absentmindedly, her eyes following Kagome's fleeting form. "Yeah. I know. Thanks…" Before InuYasha could react, Koneko ran off, following Kagome. She left them behind, leading her to deep within the forest. She knew what was wrong, and yet she was still puzzled. _Kagome can't be jealous of me… Can she? _Suddenly, Kagome turned around, making Koneko recoil with shock. "What are you doing here?" Koneko stood, unable to respond. _What do I do now…?_

* * *

><p><strong>The tension beith mounting! (Sorry for my old english!) I will hopefully update in the next few days, but with a busy wekend and school session I may be out of luck. I will still try though!<strong>

**Review, comments, and PMs are appreciated. I wanna help you...**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ninja is here! After a few ideas tossed around, I finally came up with it! I, however, would like to thank sangoscourage for not only helping me out here, but thoughout this story, as well as all the others who have supported me. God Bless you all! (ironic, much?) Shut up, inner voice! (yes ma'am) **

**I own only Koneko, and this chapter is dedicated to sangoscourage for her wonderful help thus far...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Kagome and Koneko stood there, the silence thick in the air. Sighing, Koneko spoke up, her voice loud in the empty forest. "Umm, I was wondering why you were acting so-" Koneko started when she felt a sudden sting on her cheek, jerking her head to the side. She felt her anger bubble to the surface, and flattened her ears, slowly turning her head to face the school girl, glaring. _Why that little-! _

She saw that Kagome had her hand raised menacingly, yet was shocked at her own actions and had backed up a few steps. InuYasha, meanwhile, was hidden behind a nearby tree, shock and anger coming off him in waves. _Kagome! Why I outta-! _Before he could take action, he heard Koneko speak up, forcing herself to remain calm. "What in the world is your problem, Kagome?"

Koneko looked at her questioningly, but received no response. "I only came here because I was concerned. I was gonna ask why, _until_ you slapped me." Koneko rubbed her hurt cheek, which was probably red by now. _Now I know how Miroku feels… _Koneko turned back to Kagome, her moment of sympathy long since forgotten. "Explain yourself. Now!" Koneko's growl sounded threatening, her anger rumbling deep inside her chest. Kagome, however, didn't seem fazed, and returned the glare, her dark eyes becoming pitch black. "Why? Because I'm sick and tired of all these girls coming between me and InuYasha!" She shouted, tears streaking from her shut eyes. Koneko felt her pain, knowing that she too has suffered due to this romantic dynamic. However, that still wasn't an excuse for Kagome's behavior, regardless of her upset.

"First it was Kikyo, and now you too! Why can't everyone just leave us alone?" Koneko walked towards Kagome, hand outstretched. She placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, trying to comfort the angry and sobbing girl. "I know what you mean…" However, Kagome struck her again, rejecting Koneko's attempt at console her. "Get away from me, you filthy half-breed!"

Koneko jumped back, frightened for the first time by a human. "You don't know _anything_ about me and InuYasha! _You_ weren't the one there when he kissed Kikyo! And _you_ weren't the one that almost killed him twice! What do _you_ know?" Koneko felt something snap inside her, and she felt her anger boil over. "You haven't been through _half_ of what I have…!" She hissed, her eyes dilating and her claws extracting.

Before Kagome could retaliate, InuYasha intervened, pushing Kagome away and holding Koneko back. Kagome looked up, fear and sadness lighting her features. "InuYasha, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" "That's enough, Kagome!" She saw InuYasha wrap his arms protectively around Koneko, who was now looking downward, fighting back tears.

"Go home! I don't ever wanna see you again!" She stared at him, feeling like her very heart was breaking. _Leave InuYasha… Forever? _InuYasha and Koneko turned to leave, taking the scenic route back to camp. InuYasha look back, his eyes filled with spite and hurt. "You better be gone by the time we get back, Kagome…" He turned back, leading the girl away. "Or else…"

Kagome sighed, heading back to camp. She felt tears streak down her cheeks, letting her feelings pour out of her in a flood of emotion. _I'm sorry, InuYasha… I don't know why I said what I did… _She looked up, the sacred tree standing tall in the clearing. Emotion rose to an unbearable level, her heart beating frantically in her chest. _But I can't take it back. Besides… I'm glad I said it…_

Finally reaching the well, leaving her stuff behind, Kagome jumped, letting the river of time flow around her, yet the tears continued to flood her. She felt something in her hand, making her look down. In her palm lay the Sacred Jewel shard, one of the many fragments of the once whole crystal. She squeezed it tightly, hoping and praying that she may still return to this world…

* * *

><p>When Koneko and InuYasha got back, the others seemed shocked to find that Kagome was not with them. But when they saw Koneko's shaking form, they could only wonder what had transpired between the three. Shippo, the bravest of the bunch, ran to InuYasha, glaring at him. "What'd you do now, InuYasha? Did you make Kagome leave <em>and<em> make Koneko cry?"

InuYasha, not in the mood to deal with the pup, lifted him up, snarling at him. "That's none of your dang business, Shippo!" With that, he threw Shippo to Miroku, both who seemed equally stunned. InuYasha returned to comforting Koneko, who seemed out of it. "Don't worry, Koneko. I'm here…" Koneko nodded, wiping away the tears. "Yeah. Sure…"

She looked up at InuYasha, trying to smile. "I'm fine, InuYasha. Really." She shoved him off softly, her eyes full of mixed emotion. "Just… Let me be. Okay?" He nodded, letting the girl sit down on a nearby tree stump. He felt a pain in his chest, but knew there was nothing he could do. _Kagome betrayed us. And now Koneko is unsure of our relationship. How can this get any worse?_

Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind come through, catching the scent of Koga. _That wretched wolf… I _had _to ask… _He stopped in front of InuYasha, glaring at him. "Well, mutt, long time no sniff." InuYasha clenched his teeth, growling in reply. "Koga, if you want to see Kagome, she's gone, so don't bother asking." He saw Koga's face fall, a speck of sadness in his eyes. "Oh, really?"

He looked around, spotting something behind them. "Hold it a minute!" He ran behind InuYasha, where he spotted Koga running towards Koneko. The neko-hanyos was climbing up the tree, trying to avoid the wolf demon. InuYasha felt his blood boil, and he quickly caught up to them, yelling at Koga. "What do you think you're doing, you skinny wolf?"

Koga turned around, his eyes still on Koneko. "That filthy mongrel was supposed to be my ticket to Kagome." InuYasha felt the anger fill his whole body, and he grabbed the wolf by his armor. "What did you say, wolf?" Koga didn't seem fazed, but he lost a bit of color in his face. "I was gonna use her to have-" "I know that!" Koga waved his hands towards InuYasha, trying to calm him down.

Meanwhile the other three just stood there, not believing what the were seeing. Even compared to the two's normal fracases, this was even more extreme than usual. However, they weren't going to intervene unless necessary. Koga gripped his throat, which InuYasha was crushing. "Until that cursed dog showed up…." InuYasha slackened his grip, eyeing him warily.

"_Who_ showed up?" Koga looked down, nodding slowly. "It was him… Sesshomaru…" InuYasha felt something snap, and he let the wolf drop down, his thoughts at a standstill. _Sesshomaru saved Koneko… _Again_? _Koga looked once more at Koneko, the down at InuYasha. "I don't know what's going on, but if Kagome doesn't come back, I'll have it on _your_ head!"

And with that Koga took off, leaving no trace of his presence. InuYasha heard Koneko drop from her tree, landing squarely on her feet. She smiled at InuYasha, but it fell as he looked at her, incredulous. "Why didn't you tell me, Koneko?" She sighed, not looking at him. "Like I said before… I know how much you two hate each other, so…" He nodded, understanding her reasoning.

"Still, don't keep stuff like that from me. Got it?" Koneko nodded, her eyes bright once more. Miroku walked up, the others close behind. "So, InuYasha, Lady Koneko, what did occur between you two?" Sango nodded, curiosity lighting her eyes. "Yeah. Kagome told us some, but I think we need the whole story." She looked straight at Koneko, sympathy in her eyes. "That is, if you're ready."

Koneko shook her head. "Sorry, guys, but not yet." The others looked down, sad yet understanding. Koneko spoke up, her tone light. "However…" They looked up, wondering what she was up to, as was InuYasha. "I think I wanna checkout the village." She turned to InuYasha, pleading in her eyes. "Can we, InuYasha?" He nodded, unable to say no to those forest green eyes. "Alright, Koneko…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yet <em>another <em>cliffhanger! (I must object-) Overuled! Anywasy, I once again want to tell you all about my FictionPress account. I will begin to publish some original poems and stories there soon, so look out for it. (I'm still the Ninja you all know and love!)**

**Next chapter will come up soon, so be on the lookout, okay? Reviews are appreciated, as are any of your comments, concerns, and PMs. I wanna know your inner thoughts! (really?) Well, not _my _inner thoughts... (awww...)**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


End file.
